


His love tore you apart

by Hopetofantasy



Series: Shorty short shorts [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: A sad lovestory, Coffee date, Domestic Fluff, First Love, He has a backstory, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memories, Milan's POV, Poetry, Sad Ending, Why Milan is still single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetofantasy/pseuds/Hopetofantasy
Summary: 'A soft kiss, with the moonlight as their witness.'The first time Milan fell in love.
Relationships: Milan Hendrickx/Original Character(s)
Series: Shorty short shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833385
Kudos: 16





	His love tore you apart

“The kitchen is for eating food, _**not**_ each other, boys”

Robbe slowly reappeared behind the back of Sander’s head, cheeks all flushed, clearly hot and bothered. Sander started chuckling. The boys were leaning against the kitchen cupboards, legs tangled into each other, hands disappearing underneath ruffled shirts. Minutes away from any devious act. 

“What’s wrong Milan, _jealous_?”

The Dutch boy let out a slight huff, while slightly patting the beach blonde’s head. He was really happy with the relationship between the baby gay and his artist boyfriend. Milan just wished they didn’t rub this love in his face _this much_. It was the fourth time this week he caught them making out against the kitchen counter. Maybe even more…

“This is the place where I prepare my food, boys. Please have some respect for me and take this preview anywhere else. Preferably your bedroom, Robbe.”

Robbe let out a protest. 

“Like you didn’t do the same thing when I started living here. We even caught your fling, in his boxers, smuggling various food items towards your bed. And not for eating, might I add.” With that last statement he wiggled his eyebrows and kissed his lover behind his ear. Milan could just make out the whisper passing on between the couple. _“Maybe we should try that sometime.”_

Yikes. They were really horny on main, weren’t they?

Sander seemingly took this advice to heart and directed the boy towards the door. Without breaking the string of kisses along the brunette’s neck, he hastily picked up the can of whipped cream. Milan heard the thumps of two bodies pushed against a wall before the click of a lock. Cute giggles behind a closed door brought a pang of jealousy in his heart. 

Time to put on some music. Some much _needed_ music. He turned away from the mess on the table and put on the radio behind the refrigerator. The slight huff of Troye Sivan welcomed him into his world. The song on the radio reminding him of a different time. It brought tears to his eyes, while melancholia filled his up his brain. His heart aching.

_**The first time he fell in love.** _

It was a rainy day in the middle of November. He was just finishing up a paper for his psychology class, in a crowded coffeeshop off-campus. A now-turned-ice-cold beverage sitting next to him. It seemed so trivial at the time, but he was really bothered by his stupidity. He hated drinking cold latte. Now there wasn’t any other choice left.

He looked up at the sound of a hushed argument, playing between the barista and… the most _beautiful_ creature he had ever seen. Out of this world. God-like features, clear blue eyes, nonchalant dark hair. The boy seemed to be angry at the woman behind the counter for giving him the wrong order. He seemingly asked for an espresso, not a latte macchiato. 

Such a heated face, yet it didn’t make him ugly. Where others would have a scrunched up look, like an hideous bitch face, this stranger seemed to get even more handsome with every passing minute. _He needed to get to know him. Right now._ Milan thought. _He needed to get up and walk towards him. To introduce himself._

Unfortunately the curled boy stayed firmly in his spot. Love struck. With his heart beating million miles an hour, his throat closed off, his hands all clammy. Espresso boy seemed to have won the discussion. The gorgeous face was settled into a radiant smug smile, bright enough to illuminate the world. And then his eyes wandered over, peering right into Milan’s… 

_Minutes,_

_Hours,_

_Days,_

_Weeks._

_Everything passed through a blur of passion and love between two boys._

_An unusual name, passed between sweet pink lips._ _  
_

_A firm hand on his, right next to an espresso and a latte._

_A soft kiss, with the moonlight as their witness._

_A slight whisper against his ear, proposing to be his boyfriend._

_A warm body next to his, in a sunrise lighted bed._

_A pure feeling, the feeling of ethereal love._

_And then…_

_A scared huff, at the sound of a downstairs door._

_A curious look, carefully noticing their conversation._

_A nagging insecurity, eating away at his memories._

_An absence of three magic words, those that would’ve bind them together._

_An appearance, wondering what the hell the boy was doing._

_A heated slap, in the face of the confused receiver._

_A pained scream, followed by…_

_**A heartbreak.** _

_His angel pulled from above._

_Took his innocent hand._

_Made him burn in flames._

_Kiss from heaven banned._

_Puzzled in pieces._

_A never healed heart._

_The pure love he once had._

_His love tore you apart._

**Author's Note:**

> I just love my boy Milan, with his big heart and lots of love to give. He is the brother Robbe never had, he deserves his own season. 
> 
> I'm Flemish, not a native English writer. So if you find any mistakes, please point them out!
> 
> Hope you liked it, if yes, please don't restrain yourself from commenting or kudo'ing 😘 Very much appreciated!


End file.
